The Perfect Creation
by Starrgirl
Summary: NEW CHAP!When Alec meets up with a female transgenic, he soon realises theres more to her than meets the eye. She is an escapee from an organisation attempting to make the Perfect Creation: A Transgenic Slayer. Why does she want Max dead?
1. Prologue

AN: I own nothing except my own imagination and characters which sprung from it. 

Summary: When Alec meets up with an escaped female transgenic, he and Max soon discover she is not all that she seems. The girl is an escapee of a organization with links to Manticore which is experimenting for the perfect creation. A transgenic vampire slayer.

Takes place after Gill Girl but before Freak Nation. Some Btvs culture, but no series characters.  Please Read and Review so I know if I'm on the right track. More chapters in creation so just say the word.

The Perfect Creation

Prologue

Astrid woke screaming.

More nightmares, there were always nightmares, they had been a part of her for so long she could hardly remember a time when they didn't haunt her sleep. But she knew when they had started, the same night her parents and watcher had been murdered and she had been dragged kicking and screaming to the hellhole she had spent five years of her life in.

She remembered her first night there, slipping in and out of consciousness, curious eyes probing her and experimental equipment's bright lights blinding her. She had struggled, used ever inch of her remarkable strength, to no avail. Her enemy, had helpers, people or things with extraordinary talent just like her, but they were not like her. They were transgenics. 

But things had changed since that night, now she could no longer say the slaves of her tormentor didn't share some link to her, because after that night she had no longer just been a chosen one, she was now a transgenic too. They had been fools to think they could keep her under their thumb. In their eyes they had made a uncontrollable monster, but they were the evil ones, the monsters. No matter how hard they tried to beat, stun and torture it out of her Astrid had retained her personality and ability to make decisions by herself. This distanced her from the other transgenics she shared the company of. To them Astrid was broken and in need of repair, every day they tried to 'fix' her, and every day they failed. 

Astrid shivered and pulled the covers of her makeshift bed over her shoulders. Her hand automatically reached to rub the barcode on her neck. She was branded, like cattle. But the barcode was not who she was, it was who they had wanted her to be. She had eluded them, escaped, and now they were no more. Some of their precious creations had turned on them, destroyed them. But not forever. Astrid knew that the lull in her tracking would not last forever, she was valuable to them, more so that the average transgenic. She was what they had considered to be the future. A Transgenic Slayer.


	2. One

Max sat at Crash, barely tuned in to Alec's manic rambling. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched, but she couldn't see anyone and it was quite possible she was being paranoid. She scanned the room once more unable to neglect her gut instinct. Cindy tugged on her arm looking concerned.

'You aiight boo?' she asked.

'Yeah, fine' Max said with a forced smile

Cindy raised her eyebrows 'You sure about that, cause you seem a bit edgy'

'Helllooo, I was talking here' Alec whined as Cindy and Max spoke over top of what he though was a thrilling account of his female escapades.

Max rolled her eyes. Alec must really be getting desperate for company if he thought they really wanted to hear about his womanising. Alec rolled his eyes back at her sarcastically and stood up.

'You ladies could drive a guy insane, I'm off to find Sketchy.'

Alec left the table feeling slightly socially rejected but still his usual cocky self. He did a few sweeps past the bar, no potential ladies or Sketchy in sight. He downed a final beer and headed outside. As Alec was about to drive off on his motorbike he saw a girl walking out of Crash alone. Something about the girl made Alec stop and take a second look. She was what he would describe as beautiful, tall and slender with long dark curly hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Alec was enthralled, her tight leather pants were just a bonus. He watched her walk past him and get on a motorbike down the street. Gorgeous, sexy dresser and rode a motorbike-Alec's perfect woman. The girl cursed silently under her breath when her bike made a spluttering sound and failed to start. That's my cue, thought Alec.

'Hey, need a hand?'

The girl eyed him suspiciously 'I've got two of my own, but thanks' she replied tonelessly.

Alec shrugged 'Fine by me if you want to walk home, just offering my services'

He turned to walk away grinning to himself, 1…2…

'Wait, maybe I could use some help' the girl called after him, adding 'if it's not too much trouble I wouldn't mind a ride home'

Ten minutes later Alec pulled up outside of his house. The girl raised her eyebrows as he stepped off the bike.

'Where's this?'

'Home, that's where you said you wanted to go' Alec said, playing dumb and hoping he looked cute doing it.

The girl couldn't help but let out a short but sweet laugh.

'I meant my home, not yours' She said, knowing full well Alec already knew this.

Alec managed to create a half confused, half embarrassed look. 'Oh, well while you're here you might as well come in for a drink'

The girl nodded as she handed Alec his spare helmet back. 'I am kinda thirsty'

Astrid followed the guy into his house. She knew he was transgenic and exactly who he was, curtesy of the ten minute motorbike ride staring at the barcode on the back of is neck. X5-494 should really be more careful about exposing himself, thought Astrid.

'Nice tattoo by the way' she commented while handing her jacket to Alec. She saw him falter a bit but the change back to confident and collective was so smooth anyone but Astrid wouldn't have noticed a thing.

Alec felt strangely uncomfortable as he suddenly wondered to himself what kind of girl just walked alone into the house of a man she had known less than fifteen minutes? She didn't even know his name, and yet she didn't seem even the slightest bit uneasy. Scenarios flashed through his head, was this some new trapping trick of White's, send in an attractive lady and scoop up the transgenic prize? When she mentioned his tattoo he had to physically try to keep the suspicion off his face, but then he reasoned, most girls mentioned it, but never so nonchalantly. The other girls all wanted to know, 'when did you get your tattoo' or 'did it hurt' and especially 'why would you want a barcode on your neck?'. This girl didn't seem curious at all and that rubbed Alec the wrong way. He made a silent promise to take Max up on her offer to help him laser it off next time she asked.

'So…how about that drink'

Alec snapped back into focus.

'Right, I'll be right back, ah, what did you say your name was?'

The girl smiled 'I didn't'


	3. Two

When Alec handed Astrid her drink she slipped a sedative into it, then swapped it with his drink as soon as his attention was turned elsewhere. She was sure Alec had no idea, but she had underestimated him. She was too confident, and it was that which destroyed her plan.

Alec saw the girl switch drinks through the corner of his eye. His suspicions were confirmed, whether she was one of White's lackeys or just your regular transgenic hunter, she was bad news. It wasn't hard for him to switch the drinks back back. They watched each other as they drank. Alec half hoped the powder wasn't fatal because he wasn't in the mood to dispose of a dead body. Three minutes later, after long silence the girl drooped in her chair, fast asleep.

Well at least she wasn't trying to kill me, Alec thought. He sighed as he stared at the girl, beautiful but dangerous. Now he was faced with the decision of what to do with her.

Alec found some old rope and tied the girl tightly to the chair, as he was fastening the rope around her shoulders he noticed the familiar sight of a black code. He brushed her hair to one side to get a better look at her neck, at first glance he would have taken her for a transgenic, but when he looked closer he realised that the numbers didn't represent any series he had ever heard of  'XS-006'. XS? As far as he knew there was no such division. He almost laughed, she was probably one of those obsessive transgenic wannabe's Alec had seen on the news lately, who had actually tattooed barcodes on the back of their necks. But what did she want with him, how did drugging him benefit her.

The X5 sighed as he stood up and looked down on the sleeping girl. Oh well, he couldn't get anything out of her until she woke up, he slunk down into the couch and waited.

Astrid was stuck in another nightmare. Sharp objects cut into her skin, she couldn't feel it in her dream, but she remembered the pain. She screamed but no sound came out. At first Astrid thought she was blind, everything was pitch black, but gradually tones of grey seeped through and she could make out the most hideous face she had ever seen. It wasn't that the face was ugly, actually the opposite, the face staring down at her was that of an attractive girl, only a few years older than Astrid. What made the face hideous was the intent Astid could see in the girls eyes, the intent to kill her, to drag her back to hell and let them experiment on her body. That was just what she had done to the five others like Astrid, the other slayers. Astrid was the last of their experiments left alive. She was their last liability, their last threat. They had to destroy their failure. They had released the beast to kill her.

The girl was thrashing violently, Alec was worried that one of the ropes might choke her if he didn't untie her. He struggled with the knots before giving up and slicing them loose with a carving knife, which he had never used once for carving. The second the girl was loose a flailing fist hit Alec with such force that he was flung across the room, maybe she wasn't a just transgenic wannabe after all. Alec stood up cautiously, but the girl was lying exhausted and still unconscious on the floor.


	4. Three

AN/ Breathing some life back into this

Astrid woke with a thumping headache, little black spots danced in front of her closed eyes. She was slumped on a bed. _Where?_ She had no idea. She forced her eyelids open; the light was like a thousand knives stabbing into the back of her eyeballs.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but realised that one of her wrists was handcuffed to the bedpost. _Kinky_. Then Astrid remembered where she was. Alec. She had watched him gulp down his drink without a single symptom, and then she had begun to feel drowsy. The last thing she remembered was Alec's questioning eyes watch her slip from consciousness. She realised now that she had underestimated him. Astrid reprimanded herself for the foolish mistake, how would she ever survive the Beast, if a mere X5 could outsmart her.

As Astrid's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she made out a figure sitting on a chair at the end of the bed. Alec. She followed his gaze as it drifted from her eyes to her handcuffed wrist. She gave a small laugh, they could never hold her, barely even slow her down. When she wanted to leave nothing could stop her, except maybe the Beast.

'Something funny XS?' Alec asked her

For a second Astrid was shaken, what did this man know about her? Maybe he was more dangerous than she had anticipated.

Alec gave her a sly grin. 'I know all about you, 006.' He said confidently.

She was about to give him the finger and a few savage words, when she realised he was playing her. Of course he would have checked her for a barcode, if not he would have no doubt noticed it, _while cuffing her to a bed_. Alec had no idea what XS stood for, she was sure of it. She had always been a good poker player.

Astrid replied with a patronising smile, which she could tell made Alec uneasy.

There was a silence. Long and uneasy. Astrid was not good with silences; they led to sleep…to the nightmares. She always went to busy places, or filled the noiseless hours with music. It took all her strength not to say anything while she matched Alec's intent stare. If he thought she was going to speak again first he was very wrong.

'So' Alec said, taking a casual tone 'You wanna tell me why you tried to drug me or are we going to sit like this all day'

Astrid triumphantly shrugged. 'Doesn't bother me, I'm not the one who has to work today'.

She had been following Alec for a while now; she knew he could be of use to her. She had watched him bring numerous girls into his place and casually wave them goodbye the next morning, she had observed him slacking off at Jam Pony, and last but not least she had watched him at Crash, with the Beast.


	5. Four

After another hour of asking questions, which never lead to the right answers, Alec stood up and left the room.

He ignored her smug smile as he slammed the door closed. She was the most irritating women he had ever met, even more frustrating than the Queen of Irritating herself, Max.

Max! She could help, Alec was sure of it. Maybe she and '006' could have some kind of heart to heart womanly chat. Alec reached for the phone, but paused halfway through her number. There was no doubt he needed Max's help, but did he want it? Did he really want to have to put up with her smug 'I told you so' looks and the numerous eye rolls she would give him which screamed 'You are pathetic.'

Alec sighed as he punched in the rest of the number, he knew he was in over his head with this girl, he had no idea what to do with her. He would have to swallow his pride, call Max, and put up with the painful consequences to his ego another time.

'Yeah' Max answered the phone so eloquently.

'Hey Ma..'

Alec didn't get a chance to finish her name before the receiver was ripped from his hand and thrown across the room with such force that it smashed into the far wall, breaking into pieces.

'Calling someone?' 006 asked sweetly.

'Ordering Pizza' Alec replied with an innocent shrug before glancing quickly past her into the bedroom. The bedpost was snapped in half, explaining her miraculous escape.

The girl stepped forward. Alec stepped back cautiously, he knew when he was most likely overpowered. But this girl was overconfident, he was sure he could use it against her.

Shetook another step forward, closer this time, their bodies almost touching. Alec stepped back again more quickly, he was annoyed at himself for being strangely attracted to her. Not the time, or the place he thought to himself. He also preferred his woman to not want him dead, or whatever the hell this one wanted with him.

So he continued stepping back in order to keep at arms length away from her, until he was backed up against the wall, the broken phone pieces crunching under his feet.

'006' pushed a loose strand of curly dark hair off her face and leaned in closer. The girl hadn't shown any violence yet -unless he counted the phone destorying -so Alec didn't initiate a fight.

'What do you want?' He asked her softly.

Their eyes locked. If eyes were the windows to the soul, he was looking into hers.

Alec saw a frightened girl, always looking over her shoulder. Never knowing true friendship, companionship, or love. He would feel pity for her, but somehow he knew that would just royally piss her off.

When she leant in to kiss him he didn't step away, or resist, and when she leant back she answered him with a beautifully sincere smile.

'What do I want? Freedom'


	6. Five

AN/I apologise for the dodgy chapter guys. It is late, I am tired. But it's a long one for me. ;)

lakergirl08-thanks for the review, I was beginning to think nobody was reading this. As for wondering if there is a connection between Max and the Beast, you willhave to wait and see. mwahahahaha. :)

Max had just barely lived through the morning from hell. First she had been woken up at the crack of dawn by some 'New Age' crazy Cindy had brought home the night before, making herbal remedies, loudly in the kitchen. On a closer inspection of these '_herbal remedies'_ Max and Cindy had discovered that Cindy's new honey was making drugs. Of course OC kicked her butt out of he apartment, but not before the neighbours-wondering about the tell-tale smell-came a knocking, threatening to report them both, unless they gave them some.

After that incident had been gently dealt with, Max was already late to work, and Normal was already on the worse side of his usual grumpy, snippy self by the time she arrived. To make her morning even worse, Alec hadn't turned up for his shift, and since she was the latest to arrive, Max was burdened with having to deliver all his missed parcels for the morning. _Typical Alec_.

By the time she had delivered Alec's last package, she was ready to kill him. Painfully. Why did he have to be so, difficult? Stupid Alec, he could never do anything right, he always messed everything up, was always getting himself in trouble. Max didn't even want to get started on his misbalanced priorities. She was mentally ripping Alec to shreds, knowing full well that she was only so angry with him because her morning had been so terrible. Why shouldn't she take it out on him? He was usually the source of all her other problems anyway.

On her way home for her break, some idiot almost ran her over. She had swerved, fallen off her bike and ended up face down in the mud. Max ran her hand through her mud covered, clumpy hair and wondered how someone genetically enhanced in a lab, could end up in this distasteful situation. Although one this was for sure, she would rather live her entire life covered in mud, than ever go back to that lab or do anything for those people.

She finally arrived home for her lunch break, which was only seven minutes long, thanks to her increased package load. Max could hear the phone ringing through the door. She opened it and almost fell through, dropping yet to be delivered packages all over the ground.

'Shit' she cursed as she dripped mud all over the floor and tripped over herself to get to the phone before it stopped ringing.

'Yeah' she snapped into the phone.

'Hey..'

She knew it was Alec straight away, and prepared tolet him feel her wrath.No holding back, not that she ever did.

' …_Ma_…' Max heard a small gasp and then a smashing sound before the line went dead.

Okay, strange. Why would Alec call her and then smash his own phone. Definitely not normal Alec behaviour. Although, the boy _was_ a little messed up in her opinion.

Come to think of it, why would Alec be calling her in the first place? To apologise for not turning up to work, and dumping his workload on her?_ Not likely_, she knew from past experience. That left Max with one conclusion. The foolish X5 had gotten himself into trouble, and needed her help, again.

'Alec, give me a break' she murmured to herself as she reached for her jacket and walked out the door. The packages were going to have to wait.


	7. Six

AN/Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them and they keep me enthused in my fics. Well, this is a long chapter for me. So, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again :)

'What do I want? Freedom'

They had stared at each other for a long, intensified moment. Neither willing to glance away first. Alec felt like her dark eyes were penetrating his secret thoughts. His secret thoughts about how damn sexy she was, in a very dangerous sort of way. His head was hazy, and he wasn't entirely sure if she really had kissed him.

Astrid smiled at Alec. She liked him. She felt like she knew him, from a past life- or maybe just from the countless hours she had stalked him, which she liked to think of as 'target surveillance'. Astrid didn't know why she didn't despise Alec, he was everything she normally hated. He played women like he ruled the world, he was self-involved, careless and most importantly a transgenic. Astrid had sworn to herself she would never trust a transgenic. Not after everything she had been through. But then, Alec was different, she was sure he wasn't loyal to 'them' anymore, she wasn't sure he ever had been. The people involved in her 'upbringing' were linked with Manticore, but were a separate organization. It was more than likely he had never been involved with them.

Astrid realised she was still standing so close to Alec's body that she could feel heat radiating off him. She stepped back, and glanced down at the destroyed phone under their feet. She offered him a half smile. 'Sorry about that'

Alec followed her gaze down to the phone 'I'm not really in the mood for pizza anyway' he said, with a casual shrug.

Astrid nodded, feeling the intimate tension they had just shared fade away.

Alec shoved his hands into his pockets. 'So, do you want to talk?' He sensed she did, and if he had to wait a second longer for some kind of explanation he would go crazy.

Astrid was unsure, her every instinct told her Alec could be trusted with her secret. He could be trusted to help her, to be loyal to her, as no other transgenic had. But her head told her what she needed to remember- He was a transgenic, he was not her kind, and he…had a connection with the Beast.

Alec sensed the girl's hesitation. In a way he understood it, he was never very forward about himself and his intensions either. He knew what it was like to always have to hide what you are, always running, always being weary of others. Alec couldn't trust anyone- Except Max, he knew he could trust her, and begrudgingly he knew he could trust Logan. But this girl puzzled him. Obviously she was a transgenic, some sort of super pumped up series. Alec wondered if the rest of her series were this attractive. But what he wasn't sure of, were her intensions. What were her motives in drugging him? Was she working for someone? Alec didn't get the feeling she was an 'enemy'.

Alec took her arm gently, intending to lead her over to the couch. The girl flinched and tore her arm away, shooting Alec a look of distrust. Alec held his hands up in defence. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. What's your name/' He sat down.

Astrid laughed out loud as she sat down opposite Alec. Hurt her? 'Well I'm glad that _you're_ not going to hurt _me_' she said sarcastically. So he wanted her name? What could that hurt?

'My name is Astrid'

'Unusual name' said Alec, after a pause 'did you choose it?'

Astrid was confused for a second, before she realised what Alec meant. Typical transgenics were genetically engineered as infants. They never knew themselves as anything but their barcode, until they escaped into the real world.

'My parents did' said Astrid 'I actually had a life, before I became…._this_' She rubbed viciously at her barcode.

'Your parents' Alec echoed. Astrid mistook it as a question.

'Dead!'

Alec nodded. He felt little sympathy for her, the majority of parents of transgenics were either missing or dead, mostly they had just been people who hadn't really wanted children and who had enjoyed the large Manticore pay check. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But then, he didn't think she was seeking sympathy. She was beyond it. Alec wasn't sure what Astrid meant by her comment. She actually had a life? As in pre-Manticore? Alec had heard that tampering with DNA after, and especially during puberty was risky.. was that what she meant?

'You had a life?' Alec had learnt that if you repeated what someone had just told you, in the form of a question, they would usually elaborate without him having to come straight out and ask.

Astrid nodded. 'Yeah, for twelve years of my life, I was a normal girl. Well, I guess I have never been normal….' She trailed off, thinking to herself. 'But I was happy, I thought I was safe'

'You thought you were safe?' Alec questioned.

Astrid's eyes flashed, as she caught on to what Alec was doing. 'Yes, I just said that. What? Did they throw some retarded parrot genes into you?'

Alec knew he had been caught out, and he could sense her closing up again. He was about to try and smooth out the conversation when there was a banging at his door.

He looked from the door to Astrid.

'Expecting someone?' she asked with every bit of suspicion she could muster. She narrowed her eyes at him, in a vicious glare, which sent most men running. How had she been so stupid to think she could trust Alec? He had obviously contacted someone to come and help him 'handle' her.

Alec looked at her wide-eyed. 'No I wasn't, I swear-it's probably just someone selling something'

Just then Astrid and Alec heard a shout 'Alec, it's me, open up'

It's Max, though Alec.

It's the Beast, thought Astrid.


	8. Seven

AN/ Thankyou for the reviews Kate, Moonlight, lakergirl and Liza :) Here's the new chapter, the next one is in creation.

Alec noticed the streak of fear in Astrid's eyes when Max called out.

'It's okay' He reassured her 'it's just a friend of mine, she wont hurt you' He almost cringed waiting for the sarcastic response which would have a moral along the lines of 'hurt me? HA!' It didn't come. Astrid just stared at him, eyes wide in terror, and a little bit of pure fury.

Alec stood up, and when he looked back down at Astrid she had instantly regained her composure. He turned to go to the door, seeing he was meeting no resistance on her behalf.

Astrid stood and calmly and crossed the room to the window in blurring speed. She glanced outside. There was a man, in a blue car. She knew him as some kind of partner of the Beast. Maybe he worked for her, but she didn't think he had any particular strength, physically at least. She formulated a plan, the Beast would not destroy her today. This couldn't be the end.

Alec walked towards the banging, glancing over his shoulder at Astrid who was standing serenely by the window. He turned back to the door, he was slightly irritated that Max had interrupted them, just when Astrid was opening up. He was also relieved that he would have someone's help. Alec knew he usually screwed important things up no matter how hard he tried to do everything right. He opened the door. 'Max, There's someone here who…' Alec stopped mid sentence, feeling the cold, sharp blade of a knife against his neck. Astrid.

Astrid stood behind Alec, the knife firmly pressing against his neck. She stared the Beast straight in the eyes, Astrid was surprised to see they were not vicious, the Beast hid her true nature well.

'Make one move and I'll cut him open' Astrid snarled, trying not to show her fear. She knew that Alec wouldn't try anything, he knew her strength. But she wasn't sure the Beast valued his life enough for bargaining with Alec to work.

Max was first relieved, then shocked, then scared. She was relieved that Alec was alright when he had opened the door, then she was shocked to see a delicate girl, younger than herself, take him hostage with a carving knife. Then, after she had seen Alec's expression at this- she was momentarily scared for his life, much to her surprise.

When the girl had first held the blade to his neck, Max had searched Alec's face for emotions, to help her know whether she could take this girl out without any harm to either her or Alec. But the look on Alec's face, told her that they were both defeated. If he could have overpowered her, Alec would have done it by now, having a blade held to your neck by a human was barely a problem when you had transgenic abilities. This girl must be a transgenic. A thought crossed Max's mind, maybe she was from the breeding cult.

She looked at Alec again, letting him know she was willing to attack this girl at his sign. He shook his head, slightly, so that the blade didn't cut him. 'Don't Max' he sighed.

Astrid smiled. She had won, for the moment. The Beast raised her hands in defeat.

'Hey, why don't you just let him go. What do you want with a loser like Alec?'

Ha, loser? Thought Astrid. Obviously the Beast valued Alec as more than a 'loser' or Astrid would not be walking away without a fight.

'Back off' she snapped. Walking Alec towards the car, she pushed him in the passenger side, much to the amazement of the driver. 'Hi Logan' she heard Alec groan, before she kicked the driver out and jumped into the car. Speeding off, away from the Beast.


	9. Eight

AN/Yay, thankyou for the reviews guys. This is just a short chapter to keep the story running smoothly. I love hearing your theories on the Beast, it should all be explained in the next few chapters.

* * *

Alec lay in the back seat completely dazed for a second, before sitting up and glancing at the buildings flashing by.

'What the hell was that?' He yelled at the back of Astrid's head in frustration.

She shrugged her shoulders 'Do you think I'm going to stick around and wait to be killed or dragged back to them by her?' She snapped at him

'WHAT' Alec screamed 'What are you talking about girl, you're driving me crazy'

'Relax' Astrid told him.

'Relax…Relax? You just tried to kill me' He cried back at her 'Arghh, You're psycho' Alec put one hand on each side of his head and breathed in and out in an effort to stay calm.

'I had no intention of hurting you' said Astrid with a sigh

'I just had to get out of there' she paused 'you don't know what it's like for me, always looking over my shoulder, knowing one day she'll be there. I've been luckier than the others, but I can't escape forever. It's either kill or be killed, and if I want to survive I'll need your help.'

Alec climbed through and seated himself in the front seat, turning his head to look at the side of Astrid's face.

'Why do you keep saying her? Who is after you Astrid and how can I help? He asked it a rush of words.

Astrid glanced over at him. He really was clueless as to what was going on. He was a friend to the Beast and yet he had no idea of her real nature and purpose. She had no idea if he would help her if she told him, but he certainly wouldn't help her if she didn't tell him anything. At this stage Astrid had nothing to lose.

'Your friend…Max…she's the Beast'

'A Beast?" Alec asked 'I know Max isn't always the most agreeable person but I wouldn't go as far to describe her as a Beast'

Astrid shook her head, 'Not 'A' Beast, 'The' Beast. She is the hunter and killer of my kind.'

Alec was once again confused. 'Look, Max and I might not get along sometimes, and she very rarely lets me in on what she's thinking. I usually don't know what's going on in her life- unless she needs my expertise-but one thing I do know, is that she's no killer. Max helps transgenics, she doesn't hunt them.'

Astrid gave him a sad smile 'Of course that's what she would have you believe'

After that she wouldn't answer any more of Alec's questions and didn't take her eyes off the road as she sped out of the city. Astrid had said all she would for the moment.

* * *

The Beast smiled as she watched XS 006 make her escape from the female X5. She thought it extremely amusing that that foolish girl had mistaken the X5 for the Beast herself, whose name was Lyria.

She observed the X5 run over to check on the health of her male companion and had listened to their concerns about what was going on. They too, had no idea of the true situation. They were sure that 006 had kidnapped Alec for some unknown reason; the X5 had no idea that she had a twin out there who was hunting the girl. Lyria's wicked smile widened, what a mess 006 had made of everything.

Lyria would have almost pitied her, had she possessed a soul.


	10. Nine

AN/ Hey guys, sorry for my lack of updates. I had a family tragedy just before Christmas, and had to leave the country (and my computer)on short notice. I was working on this chapter the day before I had to leave, so here you go. I hope you enjoy it, and that it explains the story a bit more. Thankyou for your reviews :)

* * *

Hours after her escape from the Beast, miles from the city of Seattle, Astrid drove down a long and winding driveway.

Alec, who had fallen asleep after hours of asking questions, which never got answered, stirred and began to murmur in his sleep.

'I swear Normal, I was kidnapped, I couldn't come in to work…Max….stop that.'

'Alec' Astrid snapped.

'Waaaa' Alec woke up with a start. Where am I he thought, as he looked out the window into the dark night, watching as a row of pine trees blurred together into one as Logan's car zoomed past. One second he was dreaming of Max trying to laser off his barcode while he was explaining to Normal why he hadn't turned up to work, and the next he was wide awake, sitting next to Astrid-a raving mad crazy woman- with no bloody idea where the hell he was. Great, thought Alec, just _great._

'So, not that I don't love this mystery road trip- but where are we going?' tried Alec, not really expecting an answer but figuring it couldn't hurt to ask. Unless she punched him.

'Home' was Astrid's unexpected reply.

As she turned a corner a large house came into view. Alec could tell the house had once been beautiful. The once white pillars in the doorway were stained with old age and ill-care, the gardens were overgrown with weeds and vines crawled up the side of the building. The moonlight gave the house an eerie glow. Next to him he heard Astrid sigh. 'I used to love it here as a child, of course it looked a lot different then…..' she trailed off, getting out of the car and leaning against the door, remembering.

* * *

Astrid was nine. Her parents had told her they were taking her on a holiday to the city of Seattle, she was thrilled. She had never been to the city before, despite living on the outskirts of many. Astrid's mother, a lawyer, had been brought up in the city, she loved it and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. However, Astrid's father, who had been a writer, thrived in the country. So Astrid's parents had made a compromise, no matter where they lived, it would be close to both city and country. Therefore Astrid's childhood had been spent always on the outskirts of the city and the edges of the country.

They were still miles from the city, when Astrid's parents had turned down a long driveway, lined with tall pine trees.

To Astrid's questioning on where they were going, they had replied. 'To visit a very important friend'. Young Astrid had barely been able to contain her curiosity and the lengthy driveway seemed to go on forever before they reached the house. Astrid had gasped, it was like a palace. The sun shone brightly on the rose gardens, and archways covered with vines and bright flowers. The house was stunning, three stories high, with dozens of windows-and rooms for Astrid to explore, what kind of family friend did they know who would own a home like this? It was magical.

'Grace, John…and Astrid. Welcome.' Said a voice loudly. Astrid had looked up to see a man who, at that age had seemed ancient, but was in reality, probably in his early forties. There were streaks of grey in amongst his mop of dark hair, he had warm brown eyes and a welcoming smile. Astrid was at once put as ease.

'Astrid, this is Joseph' her mother had said, gently pushing her towards the man, who had crouched down to her height, which embarrassed Astrid, who liked to think of herself as rather grown up.

'Hi Astrid' he had said gently 'your parents tell me you're getting quite strong.'

Astrid looked over her shoulder at her mother and father, who had told her never to speak to anyone about her abilities and strange dreams, which she had developed the year before.

Her father had smiled at her. 'It's alright, you can tell Joseph, he's going to help you'

'I don't need help' little Astrid had snapped defiantly

Joseph chuckled. 'Well it's more like guiding you as you develop your strength rather than helping you, you see Astrid, I'm your watcher.'

Of course, Astrid had no idea what a watcher was, or what they did, but Joseph and her parents took her inside the beautiful house and as she had her lemonade and cookies everything had been explained. Astrid was a bright and lively child and it hadn't taken long for her to pick up everything Joseph taught her. She was a Vampire Slayer, one of many girls chosen in each generation, to protect the world from evil.

Astrid and Joseph became very close, he was not only her watcher but her best friend. She had trouble making friends her own age, so she told Joseph all about the cute boy she had a crush on, or the snobby girls she hated. She remembered once for a guilty moment, thinking that she cared more about Joseph, than her own parents.

* * *

'Astrid!' Came Alec's voice, breaking through her memories.

She snapped back to reality, wiping away the single tear which had rolled down her cheek, before Alec noticed. She turned to look at him. He was standing on the steps with his hands on his hips and one foot tapping on the ground impatiently. He raised his every brows at her in a look that said. 'Well, what are we doing here?'

* * *

Please review guys :)


	11. Ten

**AN/Thought I'd update this, hope people are still interested. Please review :)**

**

* * *

**Alec sat on a grungy dated sofa in the living room of the old house while Astrid paced around in front of the window. She still hadn't told him why they were here, but the house obviously held some kind of sentimental value. 

'So..' Alec ventured 'This was where you lived with your parents before they died?' He didn't feel shy about bringing up the topic like an ordinary guy would.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and turned her back to him, she stared out the window at the overgrown garden, vines hung all over the gazebo and the gardens were lost in weeds.

'No, I came here after they died…after they were murdered. By a transgenic.' Astrid said the last bit with extra coldness in her voice, that night had been the beginning of the end. Her old life had dissapeared.

* * *

Astrid was twelve. She had just slain her first vampire. Her mother had made a fuss, like she'd just been on her first date. Joseph was there, he had smiled proudly down at her. 

'Well done, Astrid. You just made the world a safer place'

She went to bed that night happy. She was so proud of herself, she felt fulfilled. She had a purpose, and that was to make the world a safe place. To kill the vampires which made it dangerous. She drifted off to sleep feeling secure of her place in the world, herself and her abilities.

Astrid woke with a start in the middle of the night. She was in a cold sweat, something wasn't right. She sat up in her bed, straight as an arrow listening. She heard nothing except the wind in the trees. Giving a sigh of relief Astrid pushed her fears out of her mind, it was just her imagination.

Just as she was about to drift back to sleep there was a bloodcurdling scream from her parent's end of the house. This time Astrid didn't falter, she jumped out of bed and grabbed the wooded stake she kept on the bedside table.

She kept her back to the wall as she snuck along the hall. She heard crashes from her parent's bedroom, and muffled cries. She came to the doorway and the sight made her scream. Her mother was dead, she was lying on the bed- eyes open, glazed over. Her neck was tilted on an unnatural angle, obviously broken. Astrid's eyes brushed over her neck- she hadn't been bitten. Not vampires!

'Astrid, run!' screamed her father, who had positioned himself between the attacker and his daughter. She froze. Fear overcame her senses and she couldn't turn her gaze away from her mother's lifeless expression of fear.

She heard a choking sound and snapped back to the scene in front of her. The attacker moved at lightning speed, pinning her father's hands behind his back with one hand and crushing his throat with the other. Anger overcame fear and Astrid threw herself at the attacker. He was barely a man, nineteen maybe. He wasn't a vampire, Astrid was sure she could take him.

He moved around her, so quickly that he blurred and held her in a headlock. Astrid brought her elbow hard into the bottom of his ribcage, and with her free arm twisted back the fingers on the hand that was holding her so hard she heard them snap. The attacker cried out in pain and Astrid took the opportunity to slip from his hold and dart away from his reach. They circled each other, both cautious of the others strengths.

Feeling weary Astrid snuck a glance at her father, who was slumped on the ground barely conscious gasping for breath.

'He won't last much longer, I severed his windpipe' the attacker spoke for the first time. His voice seemed to have a slight humorous tone to it. Astrid wanted to cut his throat. She didn't reply, and the man continued.

'I have instructions not to harm you, so I'll make you a deal. Give yourself over to me peacefully and I'll call an ambulance. If you want to fight, I'll win eventually anyway, but your father will die before long.'

'Daddy..' Astrid looked over at her father, he shook his head. She knew he would rather die and give her the opportunity to escape. But she couldn't. She would never forgive herself.

'Promise' she asked the attacker in a hoarse whisper. So young and naïve.

He nodded.

She took a step towards him. Closer and closer she moved until they were less than a meter apart. She didn't have a second to react as he whipped a syringe out of his jacket and slammed it into her neck. From there everything became blurry, Astrid fell to her knees, and then face first onto the carpet. She rolled herself over and looked up at the attacker through drowsy eyes. He was smiling.

'Youpromised' she managed to slip out before feeling her face go numb. The smile slipped from the attackers face, and for a split second he looked troubled 'Sorry kid, I don't have the authority to keep that kind of a deal.'

Astrid tried to speak, but she couldn't. She screamed silently, her whole body paralysed, as she watched him finish off her father.

* * *

That was the first time she learnt never to trust a transgenic. It was the moment she changed from a child to an adult. From light to darkness. From innocence to vengeance. 

Alec watched the side of Astrid's face as she gazed out of the window. Obviously remembering a time past. Probably the murder of her parents.

'I'm sorry' murmured Alec said, and he truly was. The death of someone you had never met, only knew of as 'your parents' hadn't been so difficult for him, they had never really existed in his life. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to lose his parents after knowing them.

So lost in her thoughts Astrid had forgotten he was there, let alone the fact that they had been talking.

'It was a long time ago. I'm a different person now.'

'Do you know who killed them'?

She nodded

' I found him again when I was thirteen'

'What happened?' asked Alec

Astrid replied without a hint of emotion 'I killed him'


End file.
